Finding Misaki
by RaiaYuki
Summary: After accidentally getting arrested, Misaki finds out that he was kidnapped from his real family and somehow ended up with the Takahashis. he meets his brother Ritsu and the two hit it off. but now Misaki isn't sure of who he is anymore, can his new brother help, how will Usagi react to this and who is this Takano who seems to take an instant disliking to Misaki.


**Finding Misaki**

 **Chapter 1**

Misaki was sitting on the couch reading a new volume of 'The Kan'. It was very peaceful considering Usagi was on a business trip so he enjoyed not being jumped on. Misaki then heard his phone ringing.

"Takahashi, who is this?" He asks when answers his phone.

"Hey Takahashi its Todou." His friend Shinnosuke Todou from university answered. "Want to hang out tonight? I heard there's this new restaurant that just opened up."

"Sure I'll be right over." Misaki ending the call and getting dressed and leaving to meet his friend.

After eating the two went to an arcade, however they accidently get involved in a fight and are arrested.

"Oh man, sorry Takahashi." Todou apologized.

"It's okay Todou, it wasn't your fault." Misaki replied. _"Man Usagi-san and Nii-chan are going to kill me for this."_ He thought.

After a few minutes.

"Misaki Takahashi?" an officer asked.

"That's me." Misaki replied.

"Come with me." He said taking Misaki to an interrogation room.

"Look it was accident, me and Todou were just trying to help that kid and things got heated and we ended up fighting." Misaki explained.

"That's not why you're here." Said the officer. "Your parents died in a car accident 14 years ago, and the only family member is your older brother correct?"

"Yeah, but why is that relevant?" Misaki asked confused.

"There're not your real family. You're name isn't really Takahashi." The officer replied.

"What, no you're lying." Misaki replied shocked. "My name is Misaki Takahashi."

"No it's not, when you were 3 you were kidnapped and somehow ended up with the Takahashi family." The officer replied.

"Misaki." Misaki turned around to see his brother Takahiro in the door.

"Nii-chan!" Misaki said running and hugging his brother. "Nii-chan tell him that he's wrong and that I am your little brother. Nii-chan?"

"Misaki." Takahiro said with tears in his eyes.

"It's true isn't it?" Misaki said backing away.

"Oh Misaki I wanted to tell you, but…" said Takahiro. Misaki just turned and starting crying.

" _How could you lie to me like that?"_ Misaki Thought.

"Your real family is here to see you Misaki." Said the officer. Misaki didn't turn he just stood there with tears spilling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we can't wait anymore." Misaki turned with tears still in his eyes to see a man and woman along with a young boy around his age.

"Misaki," Takahiro started. "This is your real family. I'll take my leave."

"I'll also take my leave." Said the officer.

Misaki just stared at his so-called 'family' with watery eyes.

"Oh Misaki." Said the woman walking toward Misaki with joy in her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again." Misaki backs up against the wall he covers his crying face with his hands and turns and sits on the floor.

"Mom." Says the boy. "May I talk with him, alone?"

"Sure." She said taking her leave along with the man.

"Hello Misaki." The boy said when they leave and sits on the floor beside him. Misaki says nothing and keeps crying. "I'm your brother Ritsu Onodera. You don't have to talk to me, but I would like to keep talking to you. You know you might not remember me, but I kind of remember you. I remember us once playing in the garden in the back of our house having a picnic, I gave you a huge slice of chocolate cake, after taking a bite you fed me some and we started laughing. You were so small back then, now you've grown into a fine young man."

Misaki still crying looked up at his brother, he jumped into Ritsu's arms and hugs him trembling. Ritsu hugs him tight and strokes his hair gently. "I finally found you, and don't worry I won't ever let you go again." Ritsu said with tears beginning to fall from his eyes as Misaki kept crying while also trembling in his arms.

Outside the room.

"Oi!" shouted a man in a suit with a stern look running toward the Onodreas and Takahiro. "Where is Onodera?" He said panting.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Onodera asked.

"Takafumi Yokozawa, I work in the same company as Onodera, where is he? All of sudden he ran off after a phone call." Yokozawa replied. "Wait aren't you Onodera's parents?"

"Yes we are." Mrs. Onodera replied. "If you're looking for Ritsu he's in the room down the hall with his younger brother."

"Wait what, since when does Ono-err Ritsu have a brother?" Yokozawa asks confused.

"His little brother Misaki was kidnapped a long time ago and we just now found him." She explained. "Poor dear started to cry and Ritsu wanted some alone time with him. But if you need to you can talk to him."

Yokozawa walk down the hall and knocked on the door that Ritsu is in.

"Come in." said someone. Yokozawa opened the door and saw Ritsu cradling a boy with similar facial features dark brown and emerald eyes red from crying.

"Uh...I'm not disturbing anything, am I?" Yokozawa asks.

"Not really, no." Ritsu replied. "Oh Misaki this is Yokozawa we work in the same company." Misaki just stared at Yokozawa and then quietly dug his face into his brother's chest. "Yokozawa could you get mom and dad?" Ritsu asked Yokozawa nodded and left. A moment later Rika and Hiroshi Onodera walked in smiling at the scene. Ritsu helped Misaki up and walked over to their parents.

"Um, nice to meet you, Mom, Dad." Misaki said nervous. Rika and Hiroshi then hugged their long lost son with tears of joy in their eyes.

"Oh Misaki, we've finally found you." said Rika.

"We've missed you so much." said Hiroshi.

After talking, Ritsu asked Misaki if he could stay with him for a bit to get to know each other. Misaki agreed and decided to take time off from university. And Ritsu took time off work. Misaki latter asked his new parents if they could help his friend Todou explaining what really happened and they agreed. Misaki explained to Todou the situation and Todou agreed to take notes for Misaki during class.


End file.
